


The Female Saiyans

by TheTwinShadowSwords



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, plot not completely determined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwinShadowSwords/pseuds/TheTwinShadowSwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two females; one is Trunks' twin sister, the other is the older sister of Goten. The two of them are stronger than what would be considered normal; even for saiyans. Together they are an unstoppable force and show no mercy. They find love in unexpected (yet completely expected) places. Not everybody is happy with the choices the two girls had made and the girls are faced with rough times and unexplainable emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Female Saiyans

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own DBZ though I wish I did. I would change a couple of things that don't make sense... not that I know what that is. There isn't anything that should be questionable to readers as in what the content contains, its all safe to read. Though, I will admit that I suck at proper grammar. You have been warned.

"Mya! Goten! Lunch time!" I heard my mother, Chichi, shout out across the field that my brother and I were training in. Both of us paused in our training. My stomach broke the silence as it made the sound of an angry animal.

I rubbed the back of my head and smiled at Goten, "Come on, let's go eat!"

"Yeah, wanna race? Winner gets to get their food first," Goten offered as he got ready to start running.

"You're on!" I stated as I lined up next to him

"GO!" we shouted together. The both of us took off like a bullet, our feet barely touching the ground. I giggled as I passed him by and bolted through the front door, nearly running over Gohan in the process.

"Wow, that smells great! Oh, hey Ally, Trunks," I greeted the twins as I grabbed a plate from the counter.

"Hey, Mya, Goten. Oh, hey Goten! I got a new game that I wanted to show you," Trunks said as Goten plopped down next to me at the table.

"Allison, Am I still coming over tonight?" I asked as she took a seat on my other side.

"Chichi!" Goku shouted as he ran through the door. It makes me wonder how strong that door is, what with all the abuse it takes from us, "I heard 'lunch'!"

I shook my head as my father sat down across from me started eating rapidly.

"Where were you? I called for you nearly a half of an hour ago!" Of course when Chichi asked he had just took a bite... and he tried to answer her at the same time.

I quickly finished and brought Chichi my plates, "Thanks Ma! Allison and I are going to head over to Capsule Corp.," I gave her a quick hug before slipping out of the door.

"You ready?" Allison asks as she stopped next to me.

I guess I never told you who we are, let's start with me. My name is Mya Son, I am the middle child of Goku and Chichi. My hair is, of course, black. It falls to about the middle of my back and is completely untamable. It spikes at the top and bottom, but in the middle is almost straight. My eyes are a stormy grey and I come up to Goku's chin, height wise of coarse. I train nearly every day, be it with Vegeta, Piccolo, or anybody else.

Allison is the twin sister of Trunks, daughter of Vegeta and Bulma. Her hair is long, like, mid thigh long. It's a dark red like Vegeta's hair and is spikey like his as well; but hers goes spikes downwards not upwards. Her eyes are a bright blue and she is taller than Vegeta, if you don't count his hair, that is. She's spirited and smart like Bulma, but has a temper that rivals Vegeta's. Both her and Trunks are a year younger than me, Goten a year younger than them.

We grew up together and the two of us are like sisters. We share most things and can read each other like an open book.

"Don't you need to head on over to Hercule's?" Allison shouted over to me.

"Yeah, he wants me to move crates of equipment for him. Wanna help? I'll give you part of my pay," I answered. If she agreed to help me, I would be able to finish the job just a bit faster. I really don’t feel the need to spend a lot of time in a gym.

"Sure, after that we can hang out or something, sound okay?" She asked me as she flipped over so it looked like she was lounging on her back. I did a couple of barrel rolls around her and ended up on her other side,

"Yeah, I just have to be there on time for Hercule, some guys think that they can take my job. Of course, that doesn’t mean Hercule is going to give it to them," I gave a sigh as I thought of the easy job I got.

"Why would he, you're his strongest worker. Plus, you're always on time. He wouldn’t trade you for two regular guys," Allison stated as she straightened back onto her stomach.

"I know that, but they don’t know that, so they're trying to scare me out of my job," I said, frustrated at the grief they've given me.

I noticed Capsule Corp. coming into view. I slightly altered my course to the lest so that I was heading towards West City, Allison easily matching my change. Before, long, we're landing in front of Hercule's gym. We walked in and passed the secretary. She waved us by after she wrote down that we showed, "He's in the back waiting for you."

I nodded and headed towards the back. Next to Hercule were the two large men from before. The whole back was crowded with crates taller than Helcule, all of them full of new weights and punching bags; amongst other things.

She's a small female! She won't be able to move any one of these," one of the two men tried to argue with Mr. Satan.

"Hey, Mr. Satan. Is this what I'm moving today?" I asked as I pushed pass the towering men.

"Huh? Oh yeah," he stated before he took notice to Allison next to me, "Is she here to help you?" Hercule asked, completely forgetting the men.

"Yeah, she's like me," I stated bluntly while giving Hercule a knowing look, "Where do you want all of this?"

"In the far left storage barn," he answered after he stuttered a bit in shock. I gave a sharp nod as I picked up one of the large crates.

"Follow me, Ally," I stated as I picked up another crate.

The two men gaped as the both of us carried the crates outside. I paused and looked at them from over my shoulder, "Just so you know, your attempts to scare me did work all that well. And if you haven't yet noticed, I am stronger than you, despite being 'a small female'."

Allison snorted as she waited for me, I shot her a smirk before turning back around to finish the job.

*Later on*

"Got anything to eat?" I ask Allison as I laid over the side of the couch.

"Not much, our brothers were here," she answered as she shuffled through the cabinets.

"Got anything to drink?"

"No," she scoffed, "those pigs!" She slammed an empty fridge shut.

"Alright, time to go shopping," I said tiredly, I flipped off of the couch, "again…"

"We should drag them with us."

"You just want to see Goten~" I said in a sing song voice, knowing full well that she likes Goten.

"Yeah, and? You can spend time with Trunks. It's a win-win-win."

I gave her a confused look, "What's the third win?" I asked as I slipped on my boots.

"The food and drinks," she answered as she grabbed her capsule corp credit card.

"Oh yeah. GOTEN!" I shouted as we walked through the halls.

"Coming!" I heard from down the hall. Both Goten and Trunks came out of Trunks' bedroom.

"We're going shopping, and you two are coming with us," I stated bluntly. Goten gave me the most 'WTF' look that he could make.

"Why do you need us to go shopping?" Obviously they thought that we were going clothes shopping, otherwise they would've been all for that idea.

"Because you two bozos ate all of the food that we had here," Allison stated with a bored look on her face.

"Trunks, Allison!" Bulma's voice called out from the intercom speakers located in the hallway, "Come down to the lab. Goten and Mya can come, too."


End file.
